Perfect Lover
by Kaida Matsuki
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha finally fell in love with someone, but the question there is "who?" He's always locked up in his art studio, but the question there is "What's keeping him there?" or rather "Who?" SasuNaru, slight ItaDei boyxboy
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I own the story, not the characters**  
**

**Rated: M  
**

**Summary: **Sasuke Uchiha finally fell in love with someone, but the question there is "who?" He's always locked up in his art studio, but the question there is "What's keeping him there?" or rather "Who?"

**Pairings: SasuNaru **and slight ItaDei**  
**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) **This is the edited version of the old "Perfect Lover", since I want to create a better Perfect Lover. Unfortunately, I'll be posting when I feel like it, so don't expect the updates to be fast. It depends on my mood :3

* * *

**Perfect Lover**

**_By: Kaida Matsuki_**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

I could see his stunning sapphire eyes, the very eyes that held me captive with every glance I'd take, eliciting a large lump in my throat. He was truly beautiful, even the word could never suffice to his magnificence. It was simply not enough. I couldn't bring myself to look away, I couldn't escape him like an unbreakable spell he's casted on me that I was at his mercy, but I know even then I wouldn't rid myself of this attraction.

He was similar to the sweetest taste of sin, the ambrosia that I've dangerously hooked myself to. It felt as if I couldn't stop myself anymore from wanting him.

I _didn't _want to stop.

The more I get of him, the more I wanted him than the second before. I was addicted, indulging in large amounts to appease the monster in me; yet it felt as if I wasn't even close to being satisfied. This maddening love of mine was still _parched _for more of his love. I could never bring myself to think it wrong when it felt too good to stop.

It was unhealthy.

I could almost feel his arms around me, his figure illuminating like a star under the moonless night. I could practically hear him, whispering to me — his voice intoxicating me. The taste of his sweetness made me insane every time we'd kiss; literally taking my breath away when his luscious lips felt like it was taking away my very soul.

I looked into his bright blue eyes and knew then that I wouldn't mind losing my soul if that was the case.

For only I knew, I was obsessed enough to fall for my creation.

* * *

**[A/N: **Thanks to all those who continued to support me and to those who still do now. You guys are seriously awesome! I could not ask for better fans than you guys. I hope you still read this and continue to give me your loving support. :) I'm repeating the Warning announcement, so please read it if you haven't to avoid confusion: since this story was originally finished/completed, I'll retain it as that so that it won't confuse my old readers that this is a new one and not just a revised version. That's all! **Please Review and Comment! ^_^]**


	2. Chapter 1: Ideal Lover

**[AN: **For any confusion about the sites I'll be terminating and keeping, the whole thing is at my profile page. Other than that, this is the edited version of the old "Perfect Lover", since I want to create a better Perfect Lover. Unfortunately, I'll be posting when I feel like it, so don't expect the updates to be fast. It depends on my mood :3.** ]**

* * *

**Perfect Lover  
**

**_By: Kaida Matsuki_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Ideal Lover_**

Frankly, this wasn't how I'd imagine my life would be in the future, and just pointing it out, no one did know what they'd want to have or be, until they find it or realized that they finally were there. Perhaps it's the same with me, because I never once thought that I would earn my living through artworks.

Although as much as I'm satisfied with it, my family, to be exact my older brother — Itachi, wasn't too thrilled about it when he heard that I wouldn't be taking up Law, Business and Management or Medicine. Even after all these years that our parents passed away, he would still hint that I should consider taking Law. I couldn't blame him, since it was family tradition that those were our usual fields to take, even my genius of a brother, had to get Business and Management for our father to be pleased. Eventually, it turned out that my brother was given the position after my father's early demise, taking the presidential seat and half of the ownership with me on the large companies our parents left us with.

Given a different view, I wouldn't mind taking those three. I was certain that with my intellect, I could definitely attain it if I so wish. I was praised to be as close to my brother's intelligence, and that meant something. I'm not bragging when I'm simply proud of myself for going this far. There's a big difference right there.

It's just that I didn't wish to be like them, I wanted to have my own way, to be unique. Being remembered through _my _works, forever displayed and admired was what I wanted. I wanted people to remember what I'd wish them to see similar to their dreams. I wanted something so impossible and spectacular captured in my paintings. I know it wasn't much as other jobs like saving lives, but I would like to think that through my works, I manage to touch one's soul with it.

Speaking of that, all I could say — I wasn't making progress.

"Sasuke."

"Hn," I slightly raised my eyebrows, indicating that I was listening, but remained focused on painting an intricate part of the castle shrouded by looming darkness, giving it a mysterious and eerie look. I couldn't afford making a mistake now.

"Are you sure you're not getting more introverted by the second?" Itachi asked again, but enough to spark my annoyance at the repetition.

"Aren't you supposed to be too busy to even leave the office?" I retaliated as I continued to stroke the fine brush to put the final details to the painting.

Itachi stretched on the black leather couch I was fond of in times of exhaustion, ticking me off. He knew that I hated it when people sat there, much more if they lied down on it. He also knew how much I despised it when people touched my stuff as much as I knew he was doing this on purpose and, honestly, I didn't want to stoop to his level of immaturity, and to think that he was the older one. "What do you want, Itachi?"

I heard a sigh from him and silently gave a prayer of thanks that I wasn't the only one annoyed, thinking that it was the end.

"Shouldn't you date at days like this? At least enjoy life even if you have no such interest in love, you'd end up a bachelor in your old age at this rate."

My hold on the brush tightened, blotting on the castle wall and silently swearing at the mistake I knew would come sooner or later that was sponsored from my older brother's absurd query. I diligently tried to rub off the excess paint, before finding it futile and giving it up when I couldn't salvage the picture. Great, another reject.

I groaned. I was hoping that he wouldn't have hounded me that old topic, since my mother brought it up at college. Looking at Itachi, I realize once more how alike we were, and with this knowledge taken into account, I knew that women found me a waste when I haven't even spared them a glance. Having the same ebony hair, white alabaster skin and dark eyes from my mother's genes, while my prominent jaw, nose, athletic built with broad shoulders and slightly spiky hair from my father, even I could say that I _was _waste.

Despite of this, I've _never _had a girlfriend. It wasn't because they're not interested, it certainly wasn't _that_, but I just feel like I haven't found _the _one yet. I didn't like the thought of being in a relationship where you don't feel anything just to feel something from it. Wow, did that even make sense?

"Itachi…" I began, letting my exasperation seep into my tone.

"Onii-chan." He interjected and smirked at the glare I gave him for his joke.

"I'm too busy for that and as you can see, I'm not interested."

My eyes narrowed upon hearing him make another tasteless joke.

"Then why not create your own ideal lover? You are a brilliant painter." He started, but seemed to like the idea as he continued, "Oh, and make it blonde with short hair that possess blue eyes that —"

"If you're going to suggest, try _not _suggesting your boyfriend's features." I retorted, facing my work again to indicate the end of our ridiculous topic. I saw the smirk he was sporting and that made me scowl, realizing too late that without knowing I was led on to still stoop to his level of immaturity which aggravated me. It was clear that Itachi was intending to tease me once more from the opening of his lips.

"Well, if that's all you're here for, then kindly leave." I pointed to the door, giving emphasis to my previous words.

"Hn." Itachi stood from the couch, heading towards the door, but paused like he'd remembered something. He looked back at me, using his serious face when talking to some big company partners or some hotshot clients. I always hated that too, since it was apparent that he meant business.

"Don't forget that your exhibition is nearing, Sasuke. You can't skip this out like before because, this time, I'm the one sponsoring your artworks." With that, the door quietly closed behind Itachi, finally leaving my art studio. I remained transfixed on the painting I was trying to save with corrections moments ago. A few seconds passed until I was pretty sure that Itachi left my house. That's when I let it all out.

Anger flowed hotly through my veins, feeling my skin prickle and making me grind my teeth in frustration. I knew that Itachi was simply worried about me for being cooped up in my studio, but I couldn't bear go to my exhibits where people would criticize, buy and _not _take care of my works. It was an insult on my part when I've worked hard on them, and only to get ungrateful people who would appreciate it for a second and then condescend it the next. It wasn't an option for them to just admire the painting, they need to find its flaws too. I could analogize it with how humans had degraded Christ when they were praising him a week before he was crucified.

Fine, it wasn't to _that _extent of degradation, but it still hurt when you knew that they wouldn't care for it as much you would have.

Which leads me to Itachi's case of money, it was a matter of my income that I haven't been able to attain when I refused to turn up at my art auctions and exhibits, where I usually get my income from selling my artworks.

I wasn't going bankrupt by not attending a few events, far from it, I was more than financially stable, especially with the inheritance I was left with. I knew that Itachi was more concerned with my being wedged in my own house, refusing to leave till necessary. In short, he feared my recluse nature. Although I wasn't sure which he was concerned more — the matter of my fluctuating income or my preference to be left alone. All I knew was that both options irritated me.

I let out a swift breath, hoping it would alleviate some of my building anger. My body started to tremble. Fuming alone was really not working as I tried to hold my temper in and, quickly proving to be unsuccessful. I needed release.

Slapping away the failed canvas, the paints and brushes, along with the glass of water, cluttered and smashed to the floor. It wasn't enough. The feeling of frustration that was built too high refused to lower down, I gripped my hair, looking around to spend my anger on.

My eyes caught the large, blank canvas at the other side of the room. I walked towards it, taking in its size that was almost my height. I ripped the plastic off with haste, not caring of the mess I would have to clean later.

Maybe this was the reason why I enjoyed painting and without waiting, I felt the same calming effect it did to me when I got out a new batch of painting materials as I wondered what to paint. My initial anger mellowed as I decided to do what my _dear _brother said, smirking wryly at Itachi's suggestions.

_'Blonde with blue eyes, huh.'_

Picking up the brush, I started to paint, the picture flowing to my hands.

I wanted to mock the painting, thinking it would also mock my brother in doing this, but as my strokes began to paint more, my thoughts narrowed to only one question, _'Ideal lover…?' _

I started to paint the background with light and colorful hues similar to the break of dawn. Touching up the clouds with slight orange and pink, I overlapped the majority of the picture with a flushed body with striking blonde hair, covering his form with a flimsy white cloth painted in a breezy manner. I didn't have it in me to be unoriginal by copying the long hair and skin color of Itachi's boyfriend, Deidara, a famous fashion designer who was more ivory than tanned, but in a sense, I wasn't completely being original when I was painting my ideal lover with the rays of the sun at his back which is, in my opinion, very cliché. My former thoughts of annoyance were gradually forgotten as I was stuck in a spell-bound work, conjuring more details that I wished to add and place.

I felt the telltale signs of my fingers cramping from holding the brush too long, a bad routine that would leave me disable to use my hand to paint tomorrow and make me oblivious of the hours that passed. Based from my complaining stomach, I vaguely realized that I haven't eaten since morning, but swiftly pushed it to the back of my head to resume my work. I glanced at the painting, becoming more alive and beautiful with each stroke I took for its completion. The grumbling of my stomach didn't end with the distraction though, but I felt like I would miss something if I stopped now to eat and rest. For the first time, I _wanted _to finish an artwork today. It surprised me of how much I was enthusiastic and eager to see the results of my painting. I sighed, the fasting would be worth it, because the picture's eyes were the only thing that was left. I minutely pondered what color to use and remembered Itachi's words — blue. Quietly scoffing at it, but still did what he suggested, I grabbed for my favorite color of blue that mesmerized me as soon as I saw its rarity. It wasn't the same as Deidara's when the paint had so much more depth like the ocean. Carefully stroking the brush on the painting, I finally made the last adjustments and stood back to admire my handiwork.

My breath got caught at the brilliant, almost angelic young man that I've painted. The only thing missing are the wings. I mused to myself and ran my fingers lightly at his warm smile that was directed at me. I looked up at the hypnotizing blue eyes that seemed so real and I felt my heart race.

All of a sudden, my reverie snapped unpleasantly as the grand clock chimed to indicate that it was midnight. I crumpled against the floor, realizing the grave mistake I've done and of how much I've affected myself by drawing something that could make my heart speed up. My eyes grew, mortified at my thoughts.

"Damn… This is bad."

* * *

**[A/N: **Guys, help me in giving me your opinions cause I want to publish this, and it's kind of difficult, since I keep faltering because of the decreased number and quality of reviews in comparison with the old version of "Perfect Lover" :(( Hope you can guide me and support me all throughout! :) Also we created a new Community named: SasuNaru Addiction! Check my profile for details and to follow us, its ID Number is 114290.** Please Review and Comment! ^_^]**


	3. Chapter 2: Obsession

**[A/N: **By the way, this is what I mentioned of never before seen scenes in the previous version of "Perfect Lover", so hope you enjoy!**]**

* * *

**Perfect Lover  
**

**_By: Kaida Matsuki_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Obsession_**

_"Do you love me?" _

There was that voice again. A voice that sounded so familiar, and yet I knew I've never heard or encountered. If I had, it was unforgettable. The voice was too tantalizing — too ethereal, enticing me to hear more and almost imploring me to heed his words. His voice was irresistible, but its tone was remarkably sad, striking straight through me and giving me pain. All I ever heard from him was that one question, but it was enough to unravel my need to reassure him.

That alarmed me.

I didn't even know the person asking and I wasn't one who easily offered any comfort. I didn't even offer Itachi that, what more a stranger? Although knowing my brother, he wouldn't need it, but reasoning taken aside, I could honestly admit only with that voice, I knew I would've done anything he had asked for.

I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling to my bedroom, remembering why I ended up taking a nap and blaming it on moving the necessary artworks due for the exhibit. It exhausted me, so when I flopped down on the bed, I was snatched into sleep where I could hear _him. _I tried to forget the dream, staring at the ceiling with concentration.

It was a large white expanse that was only disrupted by a circular light that was currently switched off as I vaguely noted that the sun was setting down. Slowly sitting up, I took in my room — the deep blue bed was located in the middle of the room, drawn back to the wall and steps away from the entrance door to the bedroom.

Before me was a large collection of CDs I've accumulated from my favorite bands and artists as the audio player was in between those two large columns. The speakers were an arm away from the CDs so that the base wouldn't be disturbed when it played. Above my music section was the supposed window that overlooked outside, but was now hidden when the light was too much and covered with white curtains. The bathroom was to my left and beside its door was my walk-in closet of clothing. The carpet covering my whole bedroom floor was pitching black, so that it was a complete contrast to my things. I chose this since I could easily find any misplaced stuff from the floor.

For an artist, my room was basically colorless without the hints of blue, but I liked the cleanliness it offered and wouldn't change it. The room's lack of chaos, trying to forget that voice from my dreams, was proving to be hard, especially when I knew it was _his _voice.

I moved to the right corner of my bedroom where another door was located, opening it and entering my art studio. The room didn't have any window since I've long sealed any because I liked the idea that this was another place where everything from inside was untouchable. I wanted it to be unreachable.

It was customary that I would shut out everything so that I wouldn't be distracted. Staying focus and capturing the picture were always tricky, but it always proved to be worth it in the end. Other than that, I particularly liked the relative silence. It was soothing, but right now, it wasn't.

Instead, it made me want to create some noise. I didn't like it. The quiet. I didn't want to think.

I sighed, hating feeling uneasy. Only one thing was capable to render me breathless — capable of ruining me. I was drawn closer to the large canvas, unable to hold myself back any longer, but fought the urge to remove the white cloth covering it. I didn't want to see it yet, not when I knew that it was _his _voice in my dreams.

It's insane that I immediately presumed that it was my art's "voice". It was also downright outrageous to consider that I've gone so low to cling to it. It was absolutely sickening. If I only knew of the consequences then… I stopped. What? I wouldn't have created it? I wouldn't be regretting…

I froze.

Regret what?

That I made it?

Why would I regret that?

I fought down the grimace, shaking my head. Why am I thinking so hard for? It's just a dream. Of course it was. Nothing else. It meant nothing. It shouldn't mean anything. It shouldn't be able to make heart accelerate from just looking at it.

It shouldn't do that.

It didn't used to before…

Blinking hard, I sat up and held still for a second. Being in my current predicament, I find it very frustrating when I'm put in a situation where I couldn't do anything to solve it. What in hell is the problem anyway?

Am I infatuated with it?

This wasn't right. I repeated to myself, it was unrequited in a whole new level. It might actually be in another universe in my case, since mine couldn't be returned by a mere object.

An object.

My darkening thoughts were brought to a halt at the disgusting; yet brutal truth. It was a fact that I couldn't fail to notice. It was a twisted reality that I've subjugated my affections to, but the catch there was that he would remain to be only mine.

I hung my head in my hands.

What was I thinking? He would 'remain to be mine'? What am I — a protective boyfriend? I grew repulsed by the idea and groaned in horror. That thing couldn't even move, all the more it couldn't leave me. More importantly, why did I consider it as a positive side when both just seemed as ludicrous as the other? Both sides were equally strong and when I was forcing myself to see reason, the only way I could address my masterpiece was "it", but when reason fails me and my masterpiece's beauty bewitches me, all I could think of addressing my artwork was "him" when he looked so real that it was close to breathing in my eyes. My rioting thoughts would volley back and forth to hating it to wanting him.

This uncertainty was confusing me.

It's like I'm on a fork road where one was reasonable and dull, but it was safe, while the other one was irrational and stimulating, but it was dangerous. This was entirely new to me. I had nothing to compare with, not with experience or with knowledge, since it was my first time to be attracted, and that had to be a _thing. _

Someone up there must have a sick sense of humor.

I willed myself to step away and leave the room and headed to take a decent bath to clear my head.

What's wrong with me?

Opening the door, a large mirror greeted me as I saw my image. There wasn't much to see from my reflection when all I saw was the usual face looking at me, but instead of looking tired, my eyes looked… smoldering? I touched my face, looking for anything unusual. Was it reflecting how much that damn dream affected me? Either that or it's possible that my insanity was being reflected in my outer appearance too? If not, from how my eyes looked, it was possible.

I was being ridiculous.

With that in mind, I removed my clothing and opened the shower, setting it to my desired temperature. The water ran as I laid my head against the tiles, letting the warm liquid cascade down and work through the knots. It's been a long day and I was too tired. Flexing my muscles, I tried to let the water handle the sore instead of bothering by manually ridding my muscle pain. It would be too much of a trouble, and it would also lose the essence of relaxing when I was removing the twists.

I wished that I could share my burden to someone, but based from experience, it wasn't worth it. Considering what I was going to share now, the best I could ever get was being thrown into the nearest asylum which was not pretty. I would rather pass on that. Maybe I was dreaming. Maybe this was some nightmare and I was stuck in a coma or something. That or I really was going insane. Perhaps going to some professional help would determine the cause. _Yeah, and they'll send you to the asylum just like what you wanted. _

I hit my head on the tiles, not enough to hurt, but enough to wake me up from my delirious thoughts. Why was I even considering help in the first place? It was obvious that my case was beyond normal. I shouldn't deem it anything close to normal when it was utterly nonsense. It was humiliating.

My life had become a swirling vortex of chaos, threatening to engulf me and swallowing me whole, and it was all that stupid painting's fault. If I haven't created it, then I wouldn't be cowering and making myself look weak. I wouldn't be trying in vain to hide something that was publicly and even privately unacceptable. There was no way I was accepting this. I could just burn the cursed painting and be done with it. Problem solved.

_No. _

The warm water felt like ice against my skin as my hands quivered at the thought of burning the picture. His smiling face and sparkling baby blue eyes slowly consumed by flames as I idly watched it from the side… It was excruciating.

I didn't realize the stinging in my hands until my nails had sunk deep enough to hurt. What have I been thinking? What possessed me to think of such notion? How could I easily think of burning _him? _What would happen if he had been destroyed? I flinched away from the idea, and acknowledged that if he had been… I didn't dare think of it when it brought me excruciating pain, and went on to know of my answer. If I did do that horrendous deed, then I would most certainly have created him once more to see him again.

Perhaps that was the only thing holding me back, since I wanted to be loyal to only one of him, but if the case arose when I couldn't bask in his presence because of a foolish action, I would be forced to create him. And when I've had the taste of recreating him, I would want to make more. I would try to capture his beauty again and again. Only this time, I wouldn't settle for one. I knew that I would strive to perfect him since I've achieved his magnificence.

I would want to see him everywhere. I would crave to draw his every day outfit, his every smile, his every pout, his every emotion. It wasn't enough that I see him in one picture. I would want him more than the previous one. I would want to imprison every detail to my works. I would desire everyday to make something new of him, and when I would be finished, I would place them all where only I could see. I would hide it away, locked for only mine to see. I wouldn't share it to everyone when he belonged to _me. _

The raw feeling of possession continued to run amok within me, overpowering me and making me heady. It left me breathless.

Since when?

My senses snapped, stunning me as I looked blankly at the floor. Since when have I been thinking those thoughts? Since when have I been harboring those feelings? Since when have I been so selfish?

I never denied others the chance to glorify and admire my artworks. It was true that people would find its flaws, but it was their way of making it more human — something tangible that could be reached. It was their way of making something closer to them. When have I refused that? An artist was never known to be egotistic when it came to their works, because they would want people to praise it to see its magnificence. An artist would show their works and be proud of it, but never hide it for their eyes only. How could their hard works be recognized if no one saw it besides themselves? I imagined others gazing at my exhibit, but found nothing disturbing in it, although as soon as I conjured another person looking up at _his _face, admiring him, I couldn't help feeling incensed.

It left an unpleasant after-taste.

What is this overwhelming feeling? The thoughts of not being able to be rid of him, thoughts of not being able to see him, thoughts of other people being in his presence, what were these? He was merely a painting, but when I do admit that, it hurt.

I didn't want to degrade his meaning to me when he obviously meant so much more. I was mesmerized by him in reality and I was astounded by him in my dreams. It even escalated to the point that to quell this foreign hunger, I _needed _to dream. I would yearn to dream of a world where he can be with me, smile at me, and look at me. That was all. That was what every person got through in each day, but it meant so much to me when all of these were unreachable.

What is this called?

It was confusing, frustrating, but it never failed to give me joy at the end of each bittersweet dream. It was this satisfaction that made me refuse to liberate myself of this. It wasn't simply because I was attracted to him. If my masterpiece was merely a pretty face then I would easily dispose of him, but it wasn't that.

It's because it was _him _that made everything different.

My eyes narrowed at the term. _Different. _What made him different? Why was it that every waking moment, all I could see was him? There must be something that could be rationalized in this middle of insanity. There was always some explanation; it was unlikely that there was none. All actions should be stemmed from a prior cause that's moving me, but mulling over it, I was left frustratingly empty. I tried to focus, hating how much the situation was riling me up, but I was left with no choice. I didn't want to be an ignorant, since that would only hurt my pride more.

The warm water was getting to my head when it started to throb as I placed a cool hand on it, pacifying it and contemplating by starting to reflect on my actions so far. First, my heart and breathing was too quick when I'm around it. My brows creased at this, pulling a small frown at the edges of my lips. Certainly, that wasn't healthy. Second, there wasn't a minute or even a second in the day when all I wanted to do was see him, reaching the point when I would willingly stay in the house more than necessary. That couldn't possibly be normal, even for me. Third, I couldn't sleep without wishing to see it. That proved how much I was addicted. It would've been better if it ended there, but, unfortunately, there was more.

Reluctantly and with much chagrin, I added to the third part that when I do dream, it would always end with his gentle smile melting under my own… The image I've conjured sent my heart racing, because of two things — If ever that smile was real, I would've kissed it, and the other was watching his lips mouth the question that rushed over me in a chilling second of clarity, resonating in my head so perfectly precise.

_"Do you love me" _

Damn.

Did I love him?

The quick intake of breath seemed loud in the confined shower room that the pitter patters of the water blended in the background. The words took me by surprise. Impossible. How could I love him? How could I be sure that it was love? What was love anyway? It was an unknown territory, something new. It was strangely outrageous and undeniably irritating.

I ran a hand through my wet hair, cleaning myself and preoccupying my mind, but it wasn't working when it kept bothering me. Rinsing my body, I thought my actions and feelings thoroughly. If I was in love, then that made at least a little sense in the middle of my internal turmoil I was in. It could explain my irrational mind, but it could never explain why. If falling in love with a normal person, I was sure it would be similar to a tidal wave. It was something you could eventually overcome, but mine was different.

It was unnatural.

My love for him was something akin to a whirlpool. A swirling abyss that had the potentiality to drag me to the deepest depths and make me drown, it was dangerous. It was something that I knew if I was smart, I would quickly leave, but as of now, it was something I badly wanted.

That wasn't right.

It was a mistake to contrast it to the feeling of love. Something this wicked and detrimental should not be compared to love when it was too pure. Love represented an untainted snowflake falling down in the start of winter. It was something clean of any deformities when it's balanced by one's selflessness against all odds of human selfishness. What I have was something so dark, addicting and insane. It wasn't even remotely close to love when mine was stained purely by selfishness on my part. It wasn't the same as adoration when I feel so possessed by it. Lastly, it couldn't be love when that emotion was shared between two beings that it came off as you would expect for a human to feel for another. It was something natural. What I feel wasn't that… Not even close.

Mine's an obsession.

I mirthlessly chuckled at my predicament. I was hooked to my creation and if I had any means of quitting this, I would've found a way out by now, but that was just it — I didn't want to escape. The consequences of my wicked wish were perhaps innumerable and fathomless, even I was sure that all of it would turn out bad, but I didn't care.

I sighed to myself, thinking that I was wasting my time by repeatedly contradicting myself. I wanted him, but to keep him, I'm sacrificing my rationality and risking everything.

Shutting off the shower, I grabbed the towel as I quickly scrubbed myself dry. This was getting me nowhere, I thought with reluctance as I reached for a comb and started to style my hair although it doesn't take much effort when I just skim through to simply remove the slight tangles. I headed to retrieve my clothing, pulling out a gray shirt and a pair of black slacks.

Ruffling sounds made me freeze on my tracks; agitation grating my nerves. What the hell? There was only one person who was capable of breaking in my house. I grit my teeth, cursing when I noticed that the door to the studio was open. It was apparent someone had broken in and I valiantly tried to accept the slim chances of him being seen, but it still didn't prepare me. It wasn't sufficient when everything blurred and all I could see was my masterpiece bare before Itachi.

I was _furious. _

The feather-like heat that touched my spine spread like fire, and in a blink of an eye, I crossed the room and grabbed the disregarded cloth from the floor. The magnificent painting was overlapped by the same large white cloth that hid its brilliance, as I fumingly stood beside the partially covered canvas with narrowed eyes.

"That was not for you to see." I growled out, exuding my displeasure in my tone and posture.

"Hn, then who was it for?" Itachi indifferently asked, uninterested. I could tell he was not about to start his usual squabble when he was interested in another topic. This elicited another flare of anger from my already livid fury. He went to the couch and sat, "Well?"

"It's for me." I declared, and covered the remaining side of the canvas that was still revealed. For how long was he here? How much had he seen? Was he also smitten with him as I? Unexpectedly, I felt all the oxygen was sucked out of me, anger spiking within me.

_I wouldn't allow it. _

My mind was in shambles as I unconsciously held my breath, discretely hiding my reactions. I'd be damned first before Itachi figured how much I was affected. The disgust and anger boiled hotly, it was the first time I could admittedly say at that moment I hated my brother. The hostile feeling I horded in me was creating a mess of my body temperature as it alternated between chilling coldness to scorching heat as I tried to calm down. The frame of the large canvas started to tremble, lately noticing that it was from my grip as I forced myself to let go and face him. "Stop meddling with my things, Itachi."

"Shouldn't I have the privilege to see it when I was the one who gave it?" Itachi said, his arm settling on the armrest as he placed his face on his closed fist. "You do know that I was the one who specifically asked it to be made."

I couldn't have replied even if I wanted to when I was clenching my jaws together, which I did not, suppressing the threats building in me. He should know the answer by now.

Itachi sighed and nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, "Fine, if you insist."

I do.

"Why are you so anxious to hide it anyway?" Itachi further prodded, piqued by my reactions and it was really getting on my nerves already. How many times did I have to practically spell out that I do not wish to be in his company when he was close to discovering him?

"It's not yet done." I stiffly answered, aggravated when it was apparent that he wouldn't leave nor drop the questions. This was one of the reasons why I prefer being alone, further confirming this when Itachi smirked at me. What on earth was he planning now?

"You do know I have other means of seeing it." Itachi turned away, looking bored, but I knew that behind that façade he was gloating. I wasn't sure if this was a bluff, but it set me on edge of how he persisted. I glared at him. My jaw was tight throughout the silence until he finally looked at me to perceive my expression.

"Are you threatening me?" I bit out. If looks could kill, by now I would've been in the process of burying my brother's body. My glare hardened as I continued, "Cause that's how it sounds like."

Itachi deliberated for a moment, mischievously smirking before answering, "Well, if that's what you think of it, then yes."

I forced a sarcastic smile, "Then all the more I wouldn't show you."

"Loosen up, Sasuke." Iatchi stood up, going to my side which made me stiffen at how close he was to the painting. I watched him just in case he did anything. He rolled his eyes at me, shaking his head. My actions could be justified with the saying 'it's better to be safe than sorry'. He scowled when I didn't ease up, muttering, "You're being overly paranoid. If being your brother didn't include a daily dose of your jerk nature, then I would've never noticed any difference that you're being more of a jerk than usual."

I didn't want to give Itachi anymore clues of how his observation affected me when he was already spot on with his perception, but inside I froze for half a second on his words. Damn him.

"Sasuke," Itachi said, his hand landing on my shoulder, shaking me. "You know me better than that. Don't you miss my company?"

I could tell that even though his voice was light, his words held a sad tinge to it. I didn't want to deny it, but I also didn't want to agree so I opted for silence.

Itachi looked slightly crushed when I didn't oppose him, causing a slight twinge of guilt, but immediately trampled it. I was already too exhausted today, both physically and mentally. I needed a break, especially when I spent the whole time trying to forget my predicament of _him_, but still ended up thinking about it. It didn't change my view of Itachi deserving better than that when he was only concerned for me. I breathed out, forcing myself to relax or at least look like it. "Sorry, I'm just tired from the preparations for the exhibit. It must've caught up on me just now."

"Are you okay?"

I almost choked on my spit.

Almost.

"What?" I answered back bitingly. Is he sick or something? Usually he'd dance around that question, not bluntly ask me what's wrong, and I knew he didn't have any hearing problems, but I could distinctly hear the explanation I presented.

Grabbing my jaw, Itachi peered into my eyes and roughly tilted my head side to side as his face drew closer, something I found quite unnerving.

"Oi," I gritted out. "Get off me."

"You just apologized."

I growled, taking a step back to have my space, "So what?"

"It's that painting, isn't it."

From Itachi's words and inflection, it was a statement. Not a question. I scanned the painting, before returning to his, "What makes you say that?"

"You don't usually apologize. You wouldn't be this distraught over anything else too… or anyone for that matter." He eerily smiled at me which was never a good sign. It meant he knows something I do not. I hated that, and I was still not catching where he was going with this. "Who's he?"

"What?" I blinked, finally understanding his train of thoughts.

"This model of yours," Itachi pressed on. "You like him."

Well that stumped me. Didn't I just settle this during my shower, and now here was Itachi bringing it up again. Apparently, I couldn't tell him it wasn't even a he. I crossed my arms, retorting with a snort as I knew my instant answer, "I don't."

Itachi didn't look surprised. He even seemed to look amused, aggravating me. "Tell me, Sasuke, have you ever considered that you want to hold him? To kiss him? Have you ever even thought of just seeing him was enough?"

Swallowing the suddenly large amount of saliva in my mouth, I stay as silent as the dead, remembering the fresh images I've conjured a while ago from his words and I could honestly say it still unnerved me. Our eyes locked and I hear my voice shakily reply, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you know what I'm talking about." Itachi shrugged his shoulders, his features suddenly softens as if he expected that answer from me. He smiled, "Want to know a little secret, foolish brother?"

Frowning at him, I slowly nod my head. The movement caused a lock of my hair to fall into my eyes, shielding me from that knowing look.

With a soft chuckle, Itachi leans into my ear and whispers, "You're in love."

I froze.

"You've never had an interest in anyone," Itachi continued as he pulled away, "And you've been out of it lately, like you're in a trance. A dream if I may put so bluntly and yet you deny it."

_"What?"_I spat.

"See?" Itachi smirked, "Something is wrong with you."

Grinding my teeth, I turned away. I should really get back my keys, but I knew that wasn't the thing that bothered me the most. Itachi didn't know what he was spouting about, so he wouldn't know that this model of mine wasn't real. I couldn't tell him that. I was just hoping that this fling would pass.

"And the reason why it's bothering you so much is because you love him."

Okay, I've had enough.

"I do not love him!" I snapped and looked at Itachi with defiance, daring him to prove otherwise.

That thing was a painting!

I couldn't possibly love it!

I've already settled this issue. It's _not _love. I think I would've known it if that were the case!

"How about I prove it." Itachi stated, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Fine," I mutter, "Prove it. Prove this theory of yours."

"Sasuke," Itachi shakes his head, the smirk still remaining a permanent reside on his lips, "Who said this was a theory? This is a fact."

"Hn," I wasn't going to dignify that an answer.

"This is something that has never happened before in your life," Itachi began. "Did it even occur to you that the reason why you're confused is due to that? When a person isn't acquainted to change, they deem it unimportant and set it aside. In the end, the choice is up to you whether it holds enough of your interest."

"Meaning? Get to the point, Itachi."

"It means," he sighed, "you're interested in him that much that you couldn't ignore him. You could've easily forgotten about him, yet here you are, thinking of him. Humor me, the first time you met him, what did you feel?"

As soon as I had realized it, the memory of the day I created him flashed before me like yesterday, distancing myself away from my masterpiece's presence. That recollection faded into another, one where I had been lying in bed one night after having heard _his _voice for the first time. However, the next image that assaulted me was out of the ordinary.

He was saying _my _name with such tenderness…

My eyes flash open as I inhaled a large breath of air to try and steady my suddenly palpitating heart. When did I even close my eyes? I glanced up at Itachi, forgetting for a minute that he was there. I shift my stance, alarmed by the fact that I had even showed a piece of how much this was affecting me. The uncomfortable look on his face showed how much he figured my predicament. Immediately I turn my gaze away, hoping that he would stop his prying and realize that it was making me uncomfortable.

"It's fine, I understand." Itachi nodded, accepting my silence. He patted me for the last time and headed for the door. "Needless to say, I won our little argument."

As soon as I sent Itachi to his car, all I could do was keep my mouth shut. I couldn't tell him, even if he was my brother. I wouldn't. After all, I wasn't in love with it. Sirens continued to sound within me of his words. I couldn't have fallen in love with it. It was too early. It was impossible. Itachi was wrong. It wasn't love. For if it was… Loving him would be damning myself.

I didn't love him.

I can't be.

After all, who could love a… _thing?_

"Sasuke," Itachi called, but I could barely look at him from his window, "don't be reckless."

With a nod, he left as I trudged back.

I moved back to my bedroom, tempted to drop down on my bed, but my feet were frozen in place when my mind repeated what Itachi said. Reckless? Being reckless was the last thing I would do when I knew how much I preferred plans over uncertainty. I assessed my situation before dealing with it. Never taking risks, I act only when success was guaranteed. Otherwise, I waited. Waiting was one of the basics taught to our family. If victory wasn't assured, revealing myself open would be the most foolish move to make. That was what was drilled into us. That was what was instilled in our very mind. That was what we were taught to do from childhood.

It only crumbled when it came to a stranger's silken voice during the instance of welcoming darkness, offering a tantalizing uncertainty that could change my life with a promise of the impossible. That was the catalyst that turned my life upside down. It was a deal I couldn't refuse.

"Hello, Uchiha."

* * *

**[A/N:** Wondering who entered Sasuke's home? Waiting for our beloved blond's appearance? Thinking of what will happen next? All will be revealed in the next chapter ;) So please **Review and Comment! ^_^**

Guys, help me in giving me your opinions cause I want to publish this, and it's kind of difficult, since I keep faltering because of the decreased number and quality of reviews in comparison with the old version of "Perfect Lover" :(( Hope you can guide me and support me all throughout! :) Also we created a new Community named: SasuNaru Addiction! Check my profile for details and to follow us, its ID Number is 114290 :)) **]**


	4. Chapter 3: Glorious Eyes

**[A/N: This is the edited version of the old "Perfect Lover", since I want to create a better Perfect Lover. Unfortunately, I'll be posting when I feel like it, so don't expect the updates to be fast. It depends on my mood :3****]**

* * *

**Perfect Lover**

**_By: Kaida Matsuki_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Glorious Eyes_**

Here I was standing, dumb-struck. Yes, I know — impossible — I thought so too. I'm pretty sure that if I wasn't an Uchiha, I'd do the most embarrassing thing to do — gape, but since I am an Uchiha, I just stared which was definitely _not _counted. I was wondering how in hell "Aphrodite", as she claimed herself to be, appeared in my room. She was spouting about granting something. Hell, I just wanted to go back to my studio and gaze at my latest artwork all day long; yet here she was, saying that she's interested on whether what will happen afterward if she grants my wish… _Wait, _what? My thoughts stopped immediately and reeled back as I asked in a cautious tone, "You will…?"

She smiled; glad to know that she finally caught my attention, "Like I said, I'm curious to know what will happen. After all, your creation is truly remarkable, breath-taking actually. And… Your circumstance _is _rare."

Her eyes reflected mischief and curiosity. "So, what do you say, Sasuke Uchiha?"

My eyes lit up with want, but there's slight reluctance in it, "What's the catch if ever you _did _grant my wish?"

She waved off her hand dismissively, "None. You need not bother yourself about it. You are, in a way, giving me new entertainment. I just want to be an expectant to the unknown events. That's all."

For the very first time, I felt the urgent and instinctual _need _to want something _so bad, _but the question there was — _Is it possible? _

Aphrodite giggled lightly as if reading my thoughts, "I _am _a goddess, so of course I can", maybe she did.

My mind echoed the same words again and again. It's as if my plea was screaming in pain with too much need — _please let it be true! Please let it be real! _My physical features, although, didn't betray my thoughts for it remained stoic.

"So?" she smiled at me, perhaps already knowing my answer.

I closed my eyes in thought. I knew that deep down I would never attain this wish with just my own strength or ability. It would _never _come true. Period. The ironic part was that I'm the most talented and most wanted bachelor, and yet I want someone, no, something that I know will _never _want me back. No matter how much devotion I'd put into it, no matter how many years I'd wait for it to come true, it will always remain in my studio… I once woke up from my slumber one day and a horrible realization hit me hard: my dream is, in the end, just that… a dream. Despite this, I knew that there will come a time when just fantasizing about it; just dreaming about it will never satisfy this insane longing, because I'm sure that I'll always want the impossible. I know. For the only thing that I desired so much was merely an artwork which I created.

I raised my head, already resolved with my answer as I met her crystal eyes with onyx ones, "I wish that my artwork is alive."

She smiled, her luminous gold eyes turning into white and her body suddenly emitting blinding light into the dark room. She floated off the ground, her robes rolling off like waves. The room was immediately engulfed in pure light as I close my eyes at the blinding brightness. I felt everything shake uncontrollably, my body feeling faint.

"Good answer, human."

* * *

I shot up from my bed, profusely sweating as I gazed at my surroundings. I could almost swear that I could still hear that woman's voice resonate in the room, her gold eyes staring at me. I groaned, digging my hands into my hair. It was just a dream…

It's been almost a week and I still didn't have it in me to stash away the painting, even when I kept dreaming of 'Aphrodite' coming into my room offering the chance of an impossible wish. I vaguely wondered why it was Aphrodite that I've conjured and not God, since I haven't read of Greek Mythologies since high school.

I'm losing it.

I've already dreamt it thrice in this week alone and yet with every dream, I couldn't find it in me to wish differently. I could've wished that I be free of this impending doom, but still, I wished for my creation to live. I could've even saved myself by just saying no. I knew that… but, I would _still _say the same answer just to catch a glimpse of how the dream would present my ideal lover. It always left me wanting when I wake up though.

I hindered myself from wallowing in too much disappointment, immediately standing up and leaving to reach the adjoining room: my art studio. A soft sigh escaped me when I stared at my beautiful creation, slightly feeling appeased by the sight. The morning light emphasized the breath-taking backdrop.

It was truly a masterpiece.

The sight of him made a havoc of my heart, making me desire to caress his face, but my hands crumpled instinctively. I was already too disappointed with the dream. I contented myself by merely gazing upwards, my eyes clashing with almost human-like sapphire ones. Quietly observing my artwork's dazzling smile, his petite frame and mesmerizing toned body that was slightly covered with a white cloth in a wave-like fashion; his dainty arms were stretched out like inviting everyone to come under his loving arms. I knew then that I couldn't bear to look at another human being without comparing them to my beautiful creation.

At the back of my sleep-deprived mind, I wondered how I managed to end up with a bright painting. I recalled that every single of my paintings were either dark or gloomy, but never once did I paint something so bright. Hell, I didn't even know that I was capable of it to begin with.

My stomach rumbled, catching my attention, but ignored it in favor of observing my masterpiece's face. My hunger could wait.

Just then, I heard the doorbell ring, and reluctantly tore my eyes away from the sight of my painting, covering it with a large cloth as I pushed it to the side just in case. Even at my own house, I needed to hide it. I trudged downstairs, unwilling to open the door, but knew better that if Itachi was at the other side, there would be hell to pay. I couldn't help glaring at the front door when I've reached it, one second wouldn't be much of a difference, just the fact that I might _accidentally _forget that someone's at the door. No good. I was already here, so without much thought, I opened it.

I should've left the door alone.

It seemed that today, I'm the target of unluckiness. "What are you doing here, Haruno?" I wasn't quite sure of what my expression was, but from the way that Sakura Haruno _sweetly_ answered, sarcasm intended, it was probably pissed.

"It's October ten, Uchiha, or have you forgotten again?"

"What about it?" I said, working to hide my irritation at her sarcastic reply, "I didn't ask for the date. I asked why you were here."

"I'm only here because of the date."

I felt a vein pulse in annoyance at her antics. I didn't have time to play 'guess what', especially not with her. She was one of my greatest rivals, and I wouldn't like to spend my free day with someone I was not well acquainted with. I knew it was childish, but she wasn't doing much about her own immature attitude. I could say that we were like bulls, too stubborn to back down even when it was for petty subjects like now.

"Look," She muttered with a frown as I scowled back. "I'm only here for the annual art exhibit that your brother was sponsoring. He told me you'd forget about it."

Damn. I did forget it.

I berated Itachi for sending someone I would never consider a friend, and reluctantly let her in, "Fine."

She entered as I took in her appearance; her impeccable red dress complimented her white skin and emerald eyes, but not her pink hair although it was passable. The perks of being an artist were one of the obvious facts that we knew how to clothe well. I then realized that I should better change if I were to leave for the event. Which was… I have no idea when it would start. I turned to see that Sakura was already sitting on the living room sofa. "What time does it start again?"

She sent an incredulous look, "You're kidding me, right?"

I wouldn't be asking you if I knew, you know. I wanted to say, but resorted to a quick reply of, "No."

"We were supposed to leave now."

I looked at the wall clock. It was only three in the afternoon. Woah, I slept that long? No wonder I was so hungry when I woke up. I shrugged, thinking of catching some food while in the hotel. "Why are we leaving early then?" I demanded, realizing that the question sounded rude, but I easily brushed it off for the excuse of being hungry, and could practically feel my stomach eating itself.

"Itachi mentioned that you needed some artworks picked up." Sakura shook her head, "Just hurry up and tell me where it is."

I ignored her haughty tone, climbing up the stairs before she'd finished her sentence as I called back, "It's up here." Hearing her footsteps following me, I turned the knob leading to my room and pointed to the right side where another door was found. "Just go straight there and _don't _touch anything."

She rolled her eyes, clearly saying without words that I didn't need to inform her that. I glanced at Sakura's back, not at all liking her presence in my house. With that, I left her alone. It was clear that we both didn't want to be in each other's company. What was Itachi thinking? I was guessing that perhaps he was too busy to attend to me and asked someone else, but then I remembered that he was sadistic, so that meant he knew my day would be ruined when I see the person who could make my skin crawl.

That was most likely it. Stupid brother.

* * *

The phone rang as I was about to head towards the room where I've left Sakura at. I knew I shouldn't have placed the telephone downstairs when I was constantly upstairs. Making a mental note to move the telephone, I went down stairs and picked up the phone on its fourth ring.

"Hn."

_"Took you long enough," _said the other person on the phone in an arrogant tone that made my eye twitch in annoyance.

" ... "

_"What? No 'hello' to your loving brother?" _

"What is it?" I snapped, cutting the chase.

_"I was just seeing whether you forgot the event, little brother." _

My lips pulled down to a frown at the word 'little', but I knew that it was his twisted way of goading me to prolong the phone call, which I would not have. "And?"

_"I'll be picking you guys up in an hour so see you then." _

"Hn."

After dropping the phone, I prompted to fetch Sakura from my studio. She better not be touching anything, I thought as I started to climb the stairs. All of a sudden, my movements stilled, distinctly hearing something heavy move from above. I stopped breathing and slightly paled when I remembered that the _only _thing heavy in the studio was _that _painting which was covered by the large white cloth.

Cursing to myself softly, I rushed towards my studio, almost tripping on the stairs in my hurry. Why did I leave her in the room? Why didn't I just leave her in the living room? Wrong, I should've left her at the door to begin with! I fervently prayed for it to be safe, frantically entering my art studio.

_"Haruno, don't touch—" _My voice died in my throat, my eyes widening at the sight before me in shock and in anger. If seeing Itachi almost discovering him made my blood boil, it wasn't remotely close to what the vicious tremors that crawled my skin, alternating between a freezing chill and searing heat. I still couldn't move, even when everything inside me was ferociously screaming to drag her away, _far _away.

Sakura stared at her handiwork on one of my artworks, obviously not realizing that I was in the room when all her attention was focused on my painting. _That _painting.

She'd vandalized it.

_"Out." _

Sakura jumped at my cold voice, accidentally dropped the marker she was holding; surprised that I was in the room. I glared menacingly at her, anger seeping in my voice, "Get out._ Now." _

"Huh?"

I was shaking with fury when she looked confused, then if that wasn't sufficient; her question did the job.

"What? Isn't this a failure? You even hid it." She probed, "Unless it's something important."

The words bothered me more than they should — probably from the fact of how I yearned to say yes, because I never wanted another person seeing him as openly as what Sakura did, but I couldn't. It sent me beyond livid. I knew that it was irrational of me to throw a fit for a painting, and if she knew the truth, there was a high chance that my so-called sanity might be tried once she realized that the person I wanted was merely my artwork.

_"Get out."_ I bit out. She was lucky I wasn't near to throwing her out of my house, but from the sensation at my fingertips, I was close.

Sakura shrugged in nonchalance and seemed to leave, but then she looked at my masterpiece's face once more, making the tingling sensation in my hand double as I watched her intensely observe the vandalism on my artwork's face, making me see red. I couldn't take it anymore, briskly walking to drag her out.

"How come I've never seen him before?"

I stiffened, abruptly freezing at her query. I wasn't sure what gave me away — maybe my widening eyes, maybe my searing glare or maybe my trembling hands. I didn't know, but the feeling of dread was soon followed by the very words that I wished no one would know about me. I was almost certain that as soon as one person knew my secret, a wild fire would commence, spreading swiftly and burning everything within its path, and that was what I wanted to avoid the most.

The destruction.

For once it's started, I knew I couldn't put it out even with my prestigious family name to shield me with, nor the fact that I'm a renowned artist. Despite knowing that this could ruin me, I know that I wouldn't regret the day I created him.

"He's not real, is he?" Sakura asked, and yet again her keen perception shook me when she added, "You're acting strange, Uchiha."

I mentally cringed. This was one of the reasons why I preferred non-artists' companionship. Professional artists were capable of reading a person, similar to a famous author reading a book, which was the main reason why they could easily touch one's soul with a single picture. If there was any confounding reason how an artist could create such stunning works, it was because they were observant.

My lips remained sealed, refusing to give away my thoughts as I put on my best stoic mask. I knew that even she wouldn't be able to decipher it. She didn't appear too thrilled at my silence, but I knew that deep down she was feeling smug for shutting me up. She walked past me as I continued to stay put, waving her hand.

Sakura said, interjecting, "And no need to thank me of his whiskers, I knew it was a nice touch to your crazy fetish."

The door to the room closed shut, leaving me alone with my conflicting emotions — anger at her for touching and even ruining something mine that was precious, and frustration for being unable to express this anger in fear of her discovering my obsession. I gradually realized that I was still holding my breath and let my facade go.

Would it always be like this?

Would I always risk myself the danger of being exposed for wanting an inanimate object? Would everyone turn their backs on me once they've thought of me crazy? I couldn't answer my questions even if it took me the whole day to mull over it, but all I knew, and certain of, was that it wasn't healthy. I knew of this, but like bee to nectar, I couldn't stop myself anymore. I was already dangerously hooked.

I walked towards it in a sluggish pace, slowly reached out for my painting's face and traced the marker's lines on each cheek that held three whisker-like patterns. _'It's not that bad…'_ I comforted to myself, but narrowed my eyes when I saw something that _definitely _did_ not _belong. There was a word at the bottom right of the painting that says _Naruto – _in short, fishcake. "Damn Sakura." I cursed silently and said her name like a profanity.

I looked up at "Naruto's" face and gently whispered in an assuring tone, "Don't worry. I'll _still _keep you no matter what."

I touched the painting's face for a long time, until my eyes fell on the backdrop when I saw that the light behind the painting changed. Whiff of clouds and fog slowly filled the room that was coming out of the painting.

My eyes narrowed at this and backed away with slight bewilderment, "What the hell…?"

All of a sudden, the soft glow increased its brightness by a hundred fold. I fell backwards when the painting was shrouded by light, my arms covering my eyes from the excess that filled the room in an instant. As soon as the intensity of the lighting lessened, I blinked my eyes open and adjusted to the room's luminosity. My eyes widened, my breath got caught and my heart literally skipped a beat. The once still picture moved outwards the painting gradually. His clothes were floating and circling around his flushed petite body that seemed to radiate a soft gentle glow. As soon as his foot, the last part of his body, left the canvas, 'Naruto' opened his glorious eyes.

* * *

**[A/N: T**his was actually the prologue and Chapter 1 (it's combined now) with the first version of "Perfect Lover", now it's sequenced chronologically. Also for my old readers who read this, as you can see Sakura has a different role here now, cause actually this was the original plot I thought up before the old "Perfect Lover" was released. I wasn't also confident in making it in a rival-in-love type till I was confident enough after writing "The Marriage". Now, it's going to be more interesting with more scenes you've never read in the old version. Look forward to the changes cause they're going to be awesome. ;) Anyway, **Please Review and Comment! ^_^]**


	5. Chapter 4: Chaotic Schedule

**[A/N: This is the edited version of the old "Perfect Lover", since I want to create a better Perfect Lover. Unfortunately, I'll be posting when I feel like it, so don't expect the updates to be fast. It depends on my mood :3]**

* * *

**Perfect Lover**

**_By: Kaida Matsuki_**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Chaotic Schedule_**

I laid my eyes on his elegant figure with shock. Now, I could bitterly say that I was indeed staring once more and as for the reason why this action was elicited, is because first: my wish came true, second: I couldn't believe it, and third: he was floating. My creation was barely touching the ground for Pete's sake! Who _wouldn't _stare?

I slowly stood up and walked closer to the heart-stopping vision before me. I wanted to reassure myself that this wasn't one of those damned dreams that left me hanging every time I awaken. I wanted to hold him close, for even my dreams couldn't comprehend the smoothness of her skin, although as swift as an arrow, a voice suddenly stopped me from doing so.

"It's a pleasure to know that my gift is well appreciated. I can't quite say the same regarding the name though."

My head snapped towards the amused voice, clearly giving away the fact that the other person was watching the whole scene. Aphrodite was sitting cross-legged on my black leather couch. I ceased on my action and locked on her smug, but beautiful face.

"What? Should I ask for your gratitude, Uchiha?" She bantered teasingly and directed her eyes on the standing and floating artwork, "He truly is enchanting…"

I continued to watch Naruto's white cloth float around him, looking closely at his pair of glazed sapphire eyes. I couldn't place a finger on it, but… something was missing — something important.

Aphrodite let out a tinkling laughter at my thoughts and answered them, "Surely, you do realize that conditions must be made in order to give it life. Otherwise, it's merely a doll with no feelings or life."

I couldn't remove my eyes off Naruto's beautiful; yet emotionless face as I heard myself ask a question with no second thought, "What's the condition?"

Sparing a quick glance, I saw her golden eyes shimmer at my willingness, and correcting me in a teasing tone, "You mean, 'what _are _the conditions?'"

"And the conditions are…?" I asked immediately right after.

Aphrodite smiled at my obvious impatience and slowly raised her dainty hand to point at me, "First off, half of your soul will belong to him, but of course, there are no ill side effects, probably. Mind you that I'm the goddess of love; not life." She waved her hand in a dismissive manner and added, "It's too much of a hassle and that's not my expertise. Anyway, moving on, second, he is to never know of his origin. Third, he is prohibited from seeing his own reflection. I don't want him to end up like Narcissus when he saw himself; much more if he'd end up like Medusa." She closed her crystal eyes and shook her head with disappointment, "They both died because of it. There's no telling what the consequences are regarding Naruto's, but to be on the safe side, don't let him see himself."

I gave a firm nod as I mentally memorized the three conditions well, remembering which rooms contained mirrors and thinking of placing it in the large storage at the art studio. She continued on to her next condition, "Fourth, you are forbidden to have sex."

Aphrodite's lips quirked upwards, I was pretty sure it was because she sadistically enjoyed seeing me cringe. Naruto was merely a doll now, despite this, I had this strong urge to pull him in my arms and just hold him. What more if he was finally breathing and moving? The mere image of him placing his arms around me left me breathless. It would be unbearable. In comparison to the fourth condition, the first three conditions paled against it. _That _was going to be a challenge.

"Lastly, no one is to know of who he truly is or rather what he is. Understand?" Aphrodite's eyes shifted to a dark color and became gravely serious when she looked directly at me. Then something unexpected happened. Her gaze drifted to the door and said, "Everything, but the first applies to you too, Sakura Haruno."

I was shocked by this, forgetting about her completely, but I didn't look at her, seeing her slip inside from my peripheral. I wasn't sure what her reaction might be, but I couldn't concentrate on her. Not when I was _so close _to having what I wanted. Aphrodite must've sensed it too for her voice drifted off into thin air as her body slowly vanished, until only her crystal eyes were shown when that too was gone, "Break any of these conditions and I will take back what I gave you, human."

Silence dominated the room. This time, I hear Sakura nearing me, but even then I didn't give her a glance. I continued to stare at Naruto's face whose eyes were closed, now that Aphrodite left. He was still floating, looking more and more angelic when I noticed the reddish glow on his skin as I felt a warm thrumming of electricity pass through me.

"I must be dreaming." Sakura muttered to herself, catching my attention when it was my first time to hear her this unsettled. She looked shaken and pale, her green eyes wide. She almost looked about to faint. "I-I'm leaving."

Sakura' stunned face was torn between bewilderment and amazement when I saw her glance at Naruto's form, making me stiffen from the short conflict I've seen, before watching her hastily leave. It was a relief to be able to hear the distant closing of the door from downstairs.

A loud thud echoed around the silent art studio, abruptly seeing Naruto fell to the floor and jolting me to rush to him. My mind became frantic at the sudden occurrence. What's wrong?

Naruto's head was cradled into my arms, gently turning him to examine any injury, but that was when I was caught off guard with his eyes. But something was different… My breath stopped, I immediately recognized the life in those pair of enchanting eyes; if possible, making him more beautiful.

_Ding dong. _

I _almost _flinched when the doorbell rang, taking me by complete surprise, but I couldn't stop my eyes from widening in horror at the most horrible situation — my brother seeing _him. _

What should I do?

The question repeated like a mantra, making me stupidly wonder if I should consider asking God what I should do. Fine, that wasn't helping. I softly groaned. This wasn't supposed to happen. Quelling my panic, I looked towards the door and shifted my gaze at him. My mind short circuited at the sight. Damn, he was cute when he blinked at me.

I was jerked again by the doorbell ringing once more and I didn't have the time to think as I covered Naruto with the abandoned white cloth. The doorbell rang again, this time annoyingly in consecutive order.

"Coming!" I called out with irritation, rushing towards the door downstairs. The doorbell kept on going, until I finally opened the door. For the second time of this exhausting day, I knew that I should've left the door alone. "What?"

"Hn," Itachi greeted.

I glared at Itachi's indifferent face, my shoulders stiff as I crossed my arms to show my displeasure, "You didn't need to ring it for so many times. I'm not deaf, after all."

Itachi was about to answer back when there were stumbling sounds coming from upstairs. I swear that I felt my heart stop. He raised a fine eyebrow in question. My blood turned cold and cursed inside, but remained relatively calm.

"That's nothing. I must have left the paints at the edge again." I lied at Itachi's unheard question, sounding cool.

Itachi nodded with understanding and turned, "Where's Haruno?"

"She looked pale before she left, so I'm assuming she won't be coming with us." I didn't need to lie to that when it was true, but then I recalled the main objective why Sakura was sent here. "We don't need to pick up any additional paintings, since I figured that the ones at the exhibit were enough."

Itachi shrugged, taking my word for it, "Then let's go. Oh, and Deidara was the one who rang; not me, so blame her if ever you were doing something important."

Deidara suddenly popped out from behind Itachi and smiled jovially at me, "Sorry, Sasuke, but I wanted to check out the exhibit and you were taking too long to–"

A loud thud caught all our attention and Itachi looked over my shoulder curiously.

I did the most stupid thing imaginable, realizing my mistake too late when I instinctively blocked the door from Itachi's questing eyes. _Crap. _Why the hell did I move? His eyes narrowed in apparent suspicion, and Deidara mischievously smiled at my odd behavior.

"Really, it's nothing." I said with conviction and finality, hoping that he would back off and leave it alone. I knew that it was a hopeless prayer, but I was allowed to wish a little at least. But my hope was crushed at Itachi's glare. Well, there went my prayer. Then all of a sudden, Itachi crossed beyond me, entering my house with no reserve. Deidara followed his example and happily trespassed too.

I slightly panicked as anxiety built fast, catching up to them, "Itachi, wait! Deidara!"

I blocked the stairs with my arms stretched but Itachi easily maneuvered around me. It was increasingly becoming more futile when all I managed to stop was Deidara. Why did it have to be today that Itachi would be too stubborn to listen? I cursed and was now agitated of the unexpected turn of events. At this rate Itachi would see Naruto! I groaned and ordered Deidara in a rushed serious tone, "Don't move!"

I took the stairs, two at a time, and reached the second floor in a record. My eyes swept the floor, rushing towards my art studio and saw Itachi standing at the door frame, moving in front of him and deliberately blocking his view again.

"See? Nothing. Now, let's go."

Itachi narrowed his eyes in suspicion at me, making me exasperated. For heaven's sake! I was tired, I met my stupid rival, and Aphrodite just paid a visit not even ten minutes ago. What more did he want from me? I was ready to snap at him when I saw Deidara silently look over Itachi's broad shoulders, before his blue eyes widened, "The cloth's _moving!" _

We both turned to look at what Deidara was pointing.

My eyes widened, the blood rushing out of me when I saw that what Deidara said was true. But what's worse was when I turned to look at my unwanted visitors to block their view once more, ushering them outside, I felt my pants were tugged gently. I automatically turned, making me look back as my unwanted trespassers eyes also shifted to the cloth too.

Naruto's head popped out of the white cloth and just stared at us with his adorable sapphire eyes. I would've loved that look, but instead I felt my spine crawl in that second with panic. _Oh God. _I wasn't that religious, but all I could think of was that. I haven't had him for one damn day and this happened! I could only pray that Itachi wasn't able to discern his face and connect it to my artwork. He did say that he wished to further see Naruto before so that meant that he wasn't able to last time. I unconsciously held my breath, hoping that was the case when Itachi and Deidara remained quiet.

Deidara was the first one to break the awkward silence.

"Cute!" Deidara hugged Naruto tightly, tackling him, "Itachi, can we keep him, un?" His blue eyes sparkled with mirth.

My fists curled, the idea didn't sit well with me when I imagined Naruto out of my sight and with another person. It was unreasonable since Deidara meant no harm, but I was beyond caring when I've glowered at his query. Itachi seemed to notice my annoyance as he merely smirked at me, amused.

Haha, really funny.

"Hey, what's your name, cutie?" Deidara asked Naruto with unhidden enthusiasm, but to my secret delight, he kept staring at me as if I was the only person in the world that he could see. I know that it was wishful thinking, but how I wanted that to be true.

Deidara's cheeks puffed like an angry squirrel's bloated ones, not used to being ignored.

"Naruto. His name is Naruto." I answered without looking at Deidara, staring at Naruto when he gave me his first smile to me, stealing away my breath. Somewhere at the back of my mind, I registered that Itachi was talking, but I seriously couldn't take my eyes off his. His dazzling smile directed at me when I called his name, and if I didn't know better, I would've assumed that it was his way of telling me he liked his name rolling off my lips. Although I was confident that whatever it was that made him smile like that, I would probably never know, but right now, I was just too stunned that _he _was smiling at me.

Someone tapped me to dispel my trance, grudgingly looking away to glance at whomever it was and saw Itachi, "What did you say?"

"I asked, what's his last name?"

Why would he need his last name? But then it _was _courtesy to introduce with one's full name. I searched for a proper name and couldn't come up with any, resorting to discretely search for any clue inside the studio. My attention fell on the painting from my depiction of a whirlpool, uzumaki.

"His last name is Uzumaki."

"Naruto Uzumaki, huh? Then," Itachi passed Sasuke's body and went in front of Naruto; then crouched, so that Naruto would only face him, "what might your business be in my brother's house, Naruto-kun?"

_Hell! _The alarms in my mind yelled with distress. Why couldn't Itachi let it drop? His questions were draining years to my life. This couldn't turn any better when I noticed that Naruto just stared when Itachi blocked his view of me, innocently blinking. I needed an excuse. Fast.

"He… can't speak. Yes, he can't, because he lost his voice two days ago. That's mainly the reason why he went to my house today." I answered to Itachi's inquiry, feeling stupid by the second.

"Hn…"

Itachi had let the matter drop, stood up and looked towards his boyfriend's pouting face; then at his watch. "We're late by ten minutes from the planned schedule." Itachi sighed softly, "Since we're this late already, might as well let him come with us. Do you want to accompany us to the art exhibit, Naruto-kun?" Itachi looked at Naruto questioningly.

I declared in that too, "He'd be thrilled to come."

Itachi raised his eyebrow once more and asked, "Since, it seems that you're the one answering everything for him. Why did he come here in the first place? Well?"

Can you give it a rest already? I inwardly grumbled at Itachi's relentless persistence and cursed for the tenth time, answering, "I told him about the exhibit before and he came over, because..." I glanced at Naruto's face and an idea struck me, "Because it's his birthday today."

Itachi's eyes slightly illuminated his understanding and glanced at Naruto's smiling face, while Deidara squeezed Naruto to him, almost screaming out a happy birthday to him.

It _was _partially true. I relaxed when Itachi ceased his fire of exposing Naruto's origin and merely shrugged, finally letting the topic go.

"Come on, Naruto. We need to celebrate your birthday and I'll treat you my favorite sweet!" Deidara smiled brightly at Naruto once more and stood up; pulling him along "Can I call you Naru-chan, un?"

Once more, the sound of Deidara's gasp captured both mine and Itachi's attention.

"Sasuke, I'm not trying to peeve into your private life, but don't you think that Naruto needs to… umm… get his clothes back?"

Deidara's face was beet red when Naruto's standing figure held nothing, but a large white cloth that covered half of his body. Itachi smirked with amusement, while I groaned with despair.

"I don't have clothes that will fit him…" I mumbled, fighting the embarrassment of being thought of a pervert by my own brother's boyfriend. If the ground could swallow people, I would've gladly let it eat me. This day couldn't get any more awkward.

"Why doesn't –" Deidara was interrupted when Itachi interceded, saving me from the most appalling confession I could say to another person. _"Sadly, he doesn't have any clothes right now. I don't have clothes that might fit him too, do you have some extra?" _This sick, sarcastic dialogue popped in my head, causing me to cringe from how I would sound. That sounded like a twisted pervert would say.

I take it back.

This day _could _possibly get more awkward.

"I'm sure that Sasuke has a good reason for this. Right, Sasuke? So, for now, love, let's carry on to the exhibit." Itachi's eyes looked into Deidara's, while he blushed in understanding.

Deidara slightly coughed to hide his embarrassment and turned to Naruto to divert the attention, "Then, Naru-chan, let's get you clothed up!" He chirped happily like a happy mother-hen for its baby chick. He already started fussing over Naruto's hair, completely forgetting his fluster in favor of giving Naruto a makeover. Another disaster barely avoided. Thank heavens.

"We'll be back in a while. I'll see to it that Naru-chan will look gorgeous!" Deidara said as he cheerfully dragged Naruto out of the room and into his vehicle that usually carried his clothes. Up to now, I still didn't know what the purpose of it was.

I sat down on the couch when they've left, making myself comfortable till they were done, and resting my head back. I could wait. I mean, how long will changing take anyway?

How wrong I was.

They were late by thirty minutes.

I kept pacing around the room for the millionth time and had no intention to stop any time soon. Itachi rolled his eyes in exasperation at my irritating actions, even I had to admit that it was really starting to irritate me too, but it was the only way for me to calm down.

"Why aren't they here yet?" I asked the same question to Itachi, also a millionth time, again.

Itachi let out a deep sigh and glanced at his watch, his lips thinning. His frown deepened when he saw me pass by once more, "Sasuke, stop fidgeting and sit down already."

I paused at the middle of my pacing and looked up with surprise at Itachi's order, a little amused that I managed to wholly annoy him for the first time.

"Hn."

I sat down next to Itachi, throwing glances at my watch and wall clock to check the time,and if it was right. Ten minutes passed, I started to feel anxious again. The wait was really killing me and sitting down, doing nothing, was _worse. _I immediately stood up and was about to head for the door, "I can't take this any longer."

Then at that moment, the door to the room opened and my breath hitched when my eyes collided with sapphire ones that literally blew me away.

Naruto looked beyond beautiful. His make-up was light, but the hint of eyeliner made his eyes illuminate more under the shade. His hair wasn't touched, since it still had that spikes at the end and gave him an animalistic beauty that was accentuated by his whisker-like marks. He just looked amazing… But I knew that I would've still said the same without anything on him.

I next devoured every article of clothing he adorned — from the simple black choker with a blue crystal in the middle that caressed his slim neck, the silver button down shirt that had white swirling patterns as it was slightly opened in a V-neck that emphasized his choker. The clothes adorned his frame perfectly and accentuated all the right curves that was emphasized by the black, sleek pants; up to the black leather shoes that emphasized his tight sexy look.

In short, he _is _gorgeous.

"Ta-dah!" Deidara announced his latest masterpiece of clothing. "What do you think, Itachi? In my opinion, I love the choker! It is velveteen black with a cute blue crystal, along with the silver button down polo, it's simple but classic. What do you think, Sasuke?"

I didn't answer for a while and kept staring at Naruto's form, still blown away by how beautiful he looked. I would've settled for staring at him all day, until Naruto blushed. My breath sped. "He looks stunning."

Deidara smiled and Itachi smirked at my answer, but, for now, I didn't care what they both thought of my answer. He stood up from his seat. "Come on, let's go. We're already late by forty-three minutes."

Itachi headed for the door while Deidara followed to grasp his hand. Naruto caught hold of this sight and tilted his head in marvel. It made me wonder what his view was at that moment. What would it be like in his eyes? What was he thinking? He then looked up at me and brightly smiled, taking my hand in his.

All I knew was that I could barely breathe.

* * *

I didn't know how it ended like this, but I was clearly not happy. I could almost feel my vein pop from extensive pulsing. The head ache was truly agonizing.

Naruto kept shifting from every single window in the limo, watching the outside scenery and adding to this, Deidara's mother-like instincts kicked in, every now and then pulling Naruto to sit next to him and fixing his attire like a child. Then after this, Naruto would only resume to his earlier activities. What's more, even my brother multiplied to this head aching situation, when Itachi kept pulling down Deidara when he attempted to fuss over Naruto's clothes, trying to catch Deidara to sit next to him.

This is going to be a long night… I inwardly groaned.

The limo stopped at a grand hotel that was lavished with luxurious ambiance even from outside, but the crowds of people were certainly not there to sight-see, but for us. _Great… _The door opened and Itachi was the first to step out. No longer than a few seconds, a massive amount of media and interviewers welcomed Itachi's departure. Then, I left next and was, likewise, treated the same manner as Itachi. I could feel the renewal throbbing of my head intensify, and knew that my earlier words were coming true.

It was _really _going to be a long night.

The bombarding paparazzi didn't relent when I merely gave curt answers, hopefully enough to make them stop and leave, but my concern wasn't on them. To be specific, it was for Naruto. This was his first time to step out into the real world, so he must have been overwhelmed. I searched for Deidara, knowing that Naruto was beside him when we left the vehicle. I found Deidara in the middle of being interviewed by the fashion media, but that was irrelevant when my lungs squeezed with excruciating pain.

Naruto wasn't with him.

My eyes flickered around me, trying to see beyond the reporters that continued to obstruct my way. As the fear for his safety shot through me, the air seemed to suffocate me. I needed to find him. Looking around me, I searched for him as worry gripped my throat, tight and unyielding. My eyes swept the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of him.

Precious air entered me when I soon found a familiar blonde bundle of hair in the middle of some media people. My relief was short lived when I noticed them encircling him like vultures. Persistent people.

I excused myself from the middle of an interview and slipped through a bunch of reporters to get to Naruto's side. Once I was there, Naruto looked up and smiled brighter than before, more attractive than the ones he gave to the media. Pleasure at this nearly choked me as I fought the urge to blush from his smile. Damn, he was cute. Before I could lose my senses, I grabbed Naruto's wrist and gently pulled him out of the intense interviews that flew past us.

"Mr. Uchiha, is this person your lover?"

"When did you meet your boyfriend, Sasuke?"

"Was it love at first sight?"

I pointedly ignored the questions and continued to guide Naruto to Itachi's hotel where they would hold the exhibit. Thankfully when we've reached the entrance, the guards took measures to stop the media from following us in.

"This is mainly why I skip exhibitions." I whispered to myself, clearly losing patience.

"Although, it does have its points, you can sell and gain more profits this way." Itachi answered, "Also, I think, it's a good experience too. Don't you agree, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto saw Deidara nod his head in agreement and copied the actions. I was just about to answer back to Itachi to mind his own business when an grey-haired man stopped me, his eyes shimmering with amusement, "Hey, no fighting, after all, you guys weren't the ones who got the ugly end."

"Kakashi, are the Uchihas there?" A petite brunette-haired man asked as he followed after the man called 'Kakashi'.

"Yeah, they're here, Iruka."

Iruka walked to us, "Sasuke, your interviewers and buyers are at the left side of the exhibit. Your fans are at the left wing of the hotel, they're also at the edge of their patience. So, I suggest that you entertain them for a second, before they shower us with complaints. And, lastly…"

Iruka stopped at the middle of his sentence when he saw Naruto staring up in obvious amazement of the hotel's marvelous architectural design.

"And who's this?" He asked with a warm smile when he saw Naruto shy away from him, partially hiding behind me.

I motioned to Naruto, "This is Naruto. Naruto, this is Iruka Umino. The man beside him is Kakashi Hatake. They were both my professors in college. Naruto can't speak right now, so I'll do the talking for him."

Iruka bent over to earn an eye-level to Naruto's hidden face that was behind my arm, "Hello, Naruto. I hope that we'd get along well. I also pray that you'll fill the empty space of my poor student's heart."

"Iruka!"

Iruka cheerfully smiled and laughed, "Well, let's get going!" He went into the exhibit as Kakashi went after him. I shook my head at my Kakashi's actions. He should really confess his love for Iruka already.

I glanced at my watch and felt like an eternity has passed, since the exhibit started. My mind throbbed in pain at the incessant flirting of some of the clients. The only reason I was still there was due to Itachi's words that still echoed in my mind, _"Business is business, otouto. You have no choice, but to swallow your stubborn hostility in order to attain more cash. You can't whine your way out of this." _

I do not whine. But as much as his words annoyed the hell out of me, he was right, and I would never admit this to my brother. By speaking politely, my clients would instantly buy my sublime artworks in that very second, although, preferably, I'd like to remain in my studio and stay with Naruto. Come to think of it, where was he?

I searched the crowded hotel and found Naruto once more surrounded by plentiful of people, but this time, his admirers.

Something hot and unpleasant coiled inside my body; eliciting a scowl to my lips. My emotions were scalding me with numerous and complicated feelings of rage and pain, despair and desire. I had never felt it before, and not knowing, greatly unsettled me. It infuriated me that I couldn't even put a name on it. I could only grasp it as the emotion I knew as close to anger. And as frustrating as it was, this type of anger somewhat made me feel insecure. My eyes narrowed in annoyance when a brunette-haired guy smiled too brightly at him. The last of my patience was strained and almost snapped when I saw that more people became more entranced by Naruto's bewitching beauty. I was about to leave my buyer behind, but was prevented when Itachi's arm hindered me from leaving.

"Stay. Cool down, Sasuke. No one's stealing him." Itachi calmly said, before he left to head towards the growing crowd around Naruto. My shoulders relaxed and loosened a bit at Itachi's relieving words. Now, if only I could just tie him to me so that he would never be out of my sight.

Unfortunately, that dream was futile.

I briskly walked and was almost at the edge of my wits when I _still _couldn't find Naruto. Damn formality! I furiously thought as I recalled the main reason why I can't find him. There were some clients that were in due of my attention and resulted that I lost sight of Naruto. Again.

I was really starting to hate that word.

Rounding a corner to my right, I was about to enter the west wing of the hotel lobby when something bright caught my attention from the window, despite the darkness outside. My eyes grew wide when I finally caught sight of Naruto. What was he doing there? At least, I've found him. I felt relief flood through me, until an ugly realization dawned and flushed this relief down the toilet. I anxiously left the hotel and immediately ran as fast as I could, no longer concerned whether I would be scolded later. All thoughts centered into one: Naruto was on top of a tree at a dangerous height! What was he doing _there? _

"Naruto, don't move!" I shouted, rushing towards the large tree that Naruto was on. I registered that he was trying to save the kitten when I saw it at the tip of a branch.

Naruto didn't seem to have heard my command as he resumed moving towards the endangered creature. He reached for the kitten gradually and successfully held it into his arm.

Everything grew amazingly cold when the branch made sickening sounds of cracking. Loud sirens screamed as I rushed to the tree. I ran as swiftly as I could and just when the branch broke, Naruto fell and I was able to catch him into my arms. The unexpected weight shocked me as I lost balance and fell backwards with Naruto on top, silently groaning with pain. Hell, that hurt!

I felt more pain shoot up when he shifted and I watched the kitten run away to safety. "Naruto…" I warningly began, but was taken aback by a complete surprise. Thoughts of scolding him for his reckless behavior were completely forgotten.

"S-Sa… S-Sasuke." Naruto slowly spoke and proudly smiled at his success. "Sasuke!"

I was shocked. I was overwhelmed with surging happiness at Naruto's first word. At that moment, I noticed that Naruto's attention was stolen and became rapt up with something else, I glanced at what Naruto was looking at and saw a couple hugging. Suddenly, I was tackled by Naruto's hug.

Blushing lightly, I felt my heart race when he snuggled closer to my chest. "Naruto, we need to get up now." A soft yawn answered my suggestion and then saw Naruto fall asleep. "Silly idiot…" I whispered while stroking his blonde hair, before standing up and carrying his.

Itachi wouldn't be that angry since I attended, also this wasn't the most idealistic plan either.

Well, so much for planning ahead.

I gently laid Naruto down to wave for a cab, and then resumed to carry Naruto in my arms when I got one, instructing the driver of the directions and finally arrived in front of the house. I paid the driver and left, being careful not to disturb Naruto's slumber.

Entering the huge house, I went straight for the stairs that led to my room. I gently laid Naruto on my bed and removed our stifling clothes, replacing Naruto's clothes with my loose shirt, while I wore a black night shirt and loose pants. I contemplated upon where to sleep: my bed — next to Naruto or my couch — downstairs.

"Sasuke…" Naruto muttered as a small smile fluttered to his face. My eyes softened at the sight of this and decided to sleep with him after all.

I crawled to the bed gently, careful not to wake him up with my movement. Once settled, I pulled him into my arms tightly. Softly smiling as he snuggled into me, I placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. I looked down at Naruto's face that was illuminated by the gleaming moonlight. I released a soft contented sigh as I took in his angelic face for the last time, before sleeping.

* * *

**[A/N:** I know I mentioned that I won't be continuing this and would, instead revert it back, well, sorry for the confusion :p I'll still continue this, but as I said, at my own pace. Hope you understand! Help me in giving me your opinions cause I want to publish this. It's kind of difficult, since I keep faltering because of the decreased number and quality of reviews in comparison with the old version of "Perfect Lover" :(( Hope you can guide me and support me all throughout! :) Also we created a new Community named: SasuNaru Addiction! Check my profile for details and to follow us, its ID Number is 114290 :)) **]**


	6. Chapter 5:Surreal Dream

**[A/N: **I am so much in a good mood! You all know that I haven't been updating lately and I gotta admit, I was expecting that people would forget about me and my works, but every time I get a notification of reviews and every time I read one, I'm seriously touched. That's why I thank you all for those who take time to review, because you're the reason why I go on writing for being my inspiration and my pillar of support. I thank you all those who continue to read and favorite my works, because you're the reason why I post these stories online for being my companion and my comrades. I know in comparison to the previous "Perfect Lover" I'm not getting much reviews, but I'm still happy that I get to read your wonderful reviews that spur me on to continue and finish this revised one.**]**

* * *

**Perfect Lover  
**

**_By: Kaida Matsuki_**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Surreal Dream_**

"Sasuke sure loves paintings." Mommy smiled at me and then at father.

I wasn't sure what 'painting' meant, but I liked this place filled with pretty pictures. I looked up at the next picture; this time of an angel. My hands reached out to the picture in amazement. So far, this was my favorite.

* * *

Morning light slowly filled the bedroom, cool air circulating. My mind was still hazy as it slowly started up and gradually registered that something was missing…

I shot up from the bed, "Naruto!"

Searching the room using my eyes, I strained my ears to catch any sound of movements, but, disappointingly, heard none. I cursed under my breath and knew that my imaginations seriously went overboard this time. I loved the dream. Too much that I hated it for ending and making me feel horribly empty… Damn dreams.

All of a sudden, I was tackled by a weight that caused me to lose my breath. Before I knew it, I was then thrown to the floor; my lower body was dangling on the bed. I groaned at my awkward position and opened my eyes; only to be greeted by shining blue eyes that sparkled with glee. I felt my heart swell with unbelievable happiness.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

I couldn't help smiling at Naruto's cute actions and hugged him to me, whispering, "Don't scare me like that…" I inhaled him sweet locks and slightly tightened my grip on him as the desolate feeling dispersed.

Naruto's head tilted adorably in question as I gently patted his head, before smoothly moving to sit up. The calm and cheery atmosphere was suddenly interrupted by a loud unusual sound. I looked back at Naruto who was still on the bed. His face madly blushed in response.

* * *

Really… How did this happen to me? I thought and looked at the cooking pan with disdain; then groaned. I glanced at Naruto's happy face and immediately felt energy replenished into my body. This was for him, bear with it.

My eye twitched at the egg and grabbed it, all the while wondering how in hell I did end up cooking? I hated this task and yet the only reason why I came to this dilemma was because… Naruto's stomach growled loudly in the background as if on cue.

I looked at Naruto's embarrassed and flushed face. There was no other choice. I needed to cook. I came to that conclusion begrudgingly, clumsily cracking an egg into the mixing bowl and then quietly cursed when my hand became sticky from the egg white. I cracked a few more eggs into the metal bowl and reached for a fork, stirring the eggs to create scrambled eggs. After long minutes of struggle to make an omelet egg, my efforts were finally rewarded when my home-made food contained the necessary ingredients to make an omelet: egg, salt, tomato, onion and cheese.

I just hoped it was edible enough to eat.

I placed the plate of eggs in front of him with a fork on top, "Eat up. I'll just make myself some coffee." I went into the kitchen once more, before grabbing myself a mug full of hot coffee. I sipped the dark coffee, letting the hot fluid flow into my throat and savoring the rich flavor. Nothing could ever beat coffee in the morning. I walked towards the dining area with the coffee in hand, and contently drank my coffee after a hard labor of work. Well, it was hard labor for me.

Naruto hasn't even touched his food, concerning me. I sat next to him and laid my mug on the table.

"What's wrong? Don't like the food?" I asked with concern that the cause of Naruto's lack of appetite was due to my inability to cook well. Naruto just tilted his head at my words, looking as if he didn't comprehend it… Ah. That's it. I finally solved the real problem, "I haven't taught you how to eat yet, have I?"

I lightly scratched the back of my head. That would also mean that I needed to teach him a lot more than eating. I picked up the fork and dug into the omelet. First, I needed to start somewhere and apparently, it was teaching him how to eat.

"You eat it like this," I placed the piece of egg into my mouth demonstratively, "get it? Now, you try." I said, while handing the fork over.

Naruto reached for the fork in fascination and did the same thing that I showed. He dug into the omelet, but instead of feeding himself, he offered his food to me while smiling adorably. That smile should be considered a crime.

"No, Naruto, you're supposed to eat that, not me."

I smirked and shook my head at the offered food. Naruto was saddened by this and pouted which made me feel damned guilty. I relented and nabbed at the offered egg, making him immediately perk at this and was about to dig into the omelet once more, but I pried the fork from him.

He looked up at me and watched as I sank the fork into the egg once more and then placed it in front of his mouth. He sniffed at the food and I heard Naruto's stomach growl again. I smiled at this.

"You eat it." I demonstrated eating; this time by chomping the air at the imaginary fork. It was the best I could do at the moment. Come to think of it, how _did _my mom teach me how to eat?

Naruto kept looking at me when he chomped on the omelet. His blue eyes widened and smiled after he swallowed the food, excitedly bouncing for more.

I smirked and gave the fork back, but as soon as I gave it, he also returned it. I repeated my action, "Naruto, when you eat, you're the one feeding yourself, not me." I said gently while holding the fork for him once again.

This was going nowhere.

Holy Jesus, I never knew teaching could be _this _hard! And I'm only teaching him how to eat! I thoughtfully pondered as I grew exasperated every time Naruto just kept returning the damned fork to me. Sighing loudly, I glanced at his face that was on the verge of tears. I became shocked at this. Crap, I didn't mean to make him cry. Was I being too hard on him? I finally gave up teaching him to eat when my priority changed. The new priority was to stop him from crying, "Naruto, no, don't cry… Here."

I picked up the food and held it in front of his mouth. I fed him while he smiled up at me, making me hopelessly smile upon his cute charms when he kept eating the food that I offered. For a moment, I briefly thought that the house brightened under his presence. A silly thought, but I never knew that there would come a time when I would've thought that till now.

Naruto smiled cheekily as soon as he was done eating. I stood up from my seat and stroked his hair, thinking of any appointments. There wasn't any schedule for me today and I didn't have any unfinished artworks that needed my immediate attention. I glanced at Naruto's sitting form on the stool, his hair bouncing every time he swayed, and finally deciding that he should at least learn some words while we were at it.

I grabbed a book and sat next to the clean table, near him. "Naruto, I'll be teaching you some words today." I smirked as Naruto tilted his head in question.

* * *

Naruto excitedly smiled when he got the words correct. Words that I taught him minutes ago, words that made me reel back. His vocabulary and progression was overly fast. His swift recognition and comprehension of the words stunned me.

I shook my head in wonder and relished how Naruto's mood seemed to have an incredible effect on me whenever he's delighted. Maybe it was part of the soul condition?

I followed Naruto's body stand and stretch languidly from sitting too long with my eyes. My breath got caught as the loose shirt he was wearing went above her knees and exposed flawless thighs. I realized my gaze lingered too long for comfort, prompting myself from being too perverted than I already was.

What have I become?

A loud sound crashed from the kitchen, whirling my head to where Naruto was supposed to be at. As suspected, he wasn't there, rushing to where the sound had come from. Anxiety was drilling in my stomach for his safety. I immediately stopped at the kitchen's door frame to see the commotion.

Naruto was on the floor sitting dumb-struck. I cringed at the sight of my favorite coffee brand splayed on the floor and on Naruto. These feeble thoughts, however, were overpowered when realization dawned on me that he might have been hit by the coffee container.

"Naruto, are you hurt?"

Naruto looked up and brightly smiled upon seeing me. I relaxed at the only solace he gave to indicate that he's well, and gave out a sigh of relief. At least, he's not hurt. He abruptly sneezed at the strong coffee powder, catching my attention. I surveyed Naruto's coffee covered body. He needed to take a bath… The horror struck me.

How could I teach him to take a _bath? _

My heart thundered at the mere idea, heating my body in an instant. Crap, teaching was hard. I gulped when he continued to look up at me, but his eyes just made me more nervous. The rate of my heartbeat nearly tripled under his eyes. I looked away, shutting my vision, and breathed through my nose. In order to remain calm, I _needed _to get a grip.

Why didn't my parents give me a baby sister instead? At least a baby sister would prove helpful in this uncalled for situation, but _no, _I got an older brother who continues to annoy the hell out of me.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto called, causing me to gulp down the lump that rose from my throat at his voice. _Don't look at him, don't look at him, _I chanted and squeezed my eyes shut. His hands tugged me, my resolve dwindling with each second.

Damn, I couldn't take it anymore and looked at his worried gaze, the look making my heart jump to my throat. I tried clearing it, trying to regain a portion of my composure.

"Naruto…you need to take bath." My voice came out huskier and softer than how I wanted it. He looked like he didn't understand the meaning or the reason for my uneasiness. I mean, how could he? He didn't even know how to eat moments ago. Now, I needed to give him a bath. As much as I knew I had self-control, I wasn't too sure that I had _that _much control in me.

My hands trembled, the heat I was hoping that would subside with time, only worsened. Not exactly what I've hoped for to happen.

I needed a distraction. I didn't want to lose him simply due to a foolish whim on my part by neglecting one of the conditions. Just as soon as I've thought of this, I remembered the mirror in the bathroom. My eyes flickered to his, temporarily forgetting the bathing issue when the conditions regained the foremost consideration in my mind. How could I have forgotten about it? It was only a good thing that I wasn't fond of having mirrors in the studio, kitchen and bedroom.

"Stay here." I muttered, leading his coffee covered figure to the kitchen stool. He gazed up at me with his bright blues, looking happy. Even when covered with coffee, he looked… cute. How could that be?

I shook my head. I didn't have time for that, recalling of every place in the house where mirrors were at. The tedious job made me pale when I recalled the large mirrors at the dining room, guest rooms, and living room. Not only that, but I knew that there were small wall mirrors at the bathrooms of each guest rooms. Those were four very large rooms in total. I was only thankful that Itachi suggested that I renovated the studio to make it the size of two rooms, but then was slightly irked that he was also the reason why I had so many mirrors to begin with.

Setting off to my next task, I went straight to the living room. I would think about the dilemma of taking Naruto a bath later. Blood rushed through my whole body at the promise of later would bring. Hell, _this _was the main reason why it's later.

The living room was immaculately clean as always. The ornaments and some paintings at the left side of the wall, above two large, royal blue sofas that lay stationed on each side of the long rectangular mahogany table, just opposite to the large glass sliding doors where I could see myself reflected… Damn. I forgot to consider the glasses that could reproduce one's image. I managed to not only pale, but feel faint as I took in the large glass doors that I needed to seal in the living room. Unfortunately, it was like covering the whole wall that overlooked the garden outside. How could I remove _that? _I could at least try hiding it, but how?

Curtains.

The solution came to me like a ray of light. Ah, the beauty of curtains, it was the only time I appreciated those large things. Next time Deidara would suggest something, I would really take it to mind, since it was his doing that I had curtains to 'brighten' my place. Marching off in search of the curtains, I went straight to the storage room. I knew that the effort I would expend was worth it when I could practically imagine Naruto in the living room, admiring the large chandelier overhead. He would love it.

* * *

This was certainly _the _first time that I _badly _wanted to whine.

It would be understandable and even comprehendible if I thought of this during my long search for the blasted curtains, or the _longer _time it took me to remove all the mirrors in the house. It was grueling when some were even firmly placed on the wall, making me resort to force and exhausting me as I brought each large mirror to the storage room in my studio, which was at the second floor. Those mirrors weren't exactly the lightest type too when some were even taller, wider and heavier than me. Come to think of it, I also placed bathroom curtains in some bathrooms in the guest rooms. I was sweating bullets when I finally managed to finish. Despite of this, those arduous assignments meant nothing in the face of my new challenge now.

"Naruto… You need to get in the tub."

Naruto vigorously shook his head and proclaimed his third word that he learned in those minutes after breakfast. "No!" A vein twitched inside me with annoyance, thinking that I'd want to strangle the person who conjured the word 'no'. At least those objects didn't have much choice when I was removing them, Naruto, on the other hand, was too stubborn to even _enter _the stupid tub. As soon as he caught sight of it, he fled to the bedroom.

The ridiculous tug of war soon ensued when I tugged Naruto to take a bath, but I didn't want to hurt him so I couldn't exactly tug him away with my full strength. Sure, seeing Naruto's hot naked body was a huge turn on, but his obstinate behavior was enough for me to set that aside in order for him to take a decent bath.

This _cannot _be happening… How in hell was he going to be cleaned, now?

I groaned at how the stubborn idiot insisted on his irrational behavior. I carefully tugged at Naruto, while he firmly held on the bed post. "No!" Naruto loudly proclaimed as he vigorously shook his head. What was so wrong in taking a bath? Okay, I knew that some kids started out being afraid of water, but it was illogical! Why were they even afraid of it in the first place?

I stopped my futile action and tiredly slumped on the floor, ceasing my motions and closed my eyes. I was tired and had no existing strength in me to endure this. I was hoping that I wouldn't resort to this method, but he gave me no choice, because I will not tolerate him still smelling like my favorite brand of coffee.

I pretended to close my eyes, partially seeing Naruto's own open when he didn't feel any more tugging. His eyes moved to me and looked concerned. He shifted and reluctantly unclasped his hold on the bed.

Secretly smirking in triumph, I saw Naruto fully let go of the bedpost in favor of crawling towards me. It was touching when he was worried of my welfare, which was all part of the plan. As soon as Naruto reached my side, I grabbed him by the waist, hauled him on my shoulder and carried him to the bathroom. He thrashed against me and desperately tried to break free, whimpering and protesting. He could really kick and squirm a lot. It was good thing he couldn't injure me with his body dangling. I kicked the bathroom door open and had a difficult time restraining Naruto's movement. I brought him up in my arms and laid him down into the tub full of warm water. When I released my hold, Naruto grabbed my shirt. Oh no.

"Naruto!" My shout echoed throughout the bathroom; that was followed by a loud splash, feeling the warm water seep into my clothes.

I gradually raised my head when I settled into the tub. Cursing softly, I realized that it was my arms that supported her body from hitting the tub, my knees aching when those were the first ones to cushion our fall. I opened my eyes and saw Naruto turn. I froze, surprised to find our face so close together.

Naruto simultaneously froze too, but not from the proximity, rather when I gasped. His sweet scent rolled off him in waves, caressing my face. The scent of the coffee wasn't enough to make me unfamiliar with his unique smell.

My gaze shifted to Naruto's alluring lips and felt him squirm underneath me. I couldn't help myself from feeling the warmth encircling his whole body, I couldn't help myself from being hypnotized by those pair of bewitching lips, and most certainly, I could _never _help myself from dipping my head slowly, closing my eyes gradually and capturing the soft, warm lips that belonged to him.

I deepened the kiss and firmly held the back of Naruto's neck into my hand, lifting him up for more access. I felt his arms tightly wrap around my shoulders in response. Suddenly, the feeling of electricity stunned me senseless when he answered back. My heart almost exploded from the shock and feeling. We were breathing harshly through our nose. The sound of water moving echoed shallowly in the room when Naruto pressed up to me. My head felt light, it was as if the very air I breathed was sucked out. I felt that my very soul was drifting out of me as we continued the addicting kiss. The need for air arose, breaking us apart harshly.

I panted hard, as if it was my first intake of breath after staying too long under water. I glanced at Naruto and saw the same dilemma too. His face looked flushed, his blue eyes glazed and his luscious mouth panting softly.

_Woah… _

What was that?

I was still high in euphoria from the bliss-filled kiss when my phone vibrated, amazingly still alive after the water incident. I was still gazing into Naruto's enchanting eyes, and contemplated on whether to kiss him once more, but my phone vibrated again, annoying me like hell.

It was difficult for me to pull my hand back, to stop myself from moving closer to Naruto than I already was. Uncountable possibilities ran through my mind in an instant — my hands on his neck caressing the contours of Naruto's smooth back, the tip of my fingers tracing the shape of his full lips. My arms winding around Naruto's slim waist, my hand cupped his smooth chin, his blue eyes gazing up at me as I held him against the length of my body.

_Enough. _

This was going too far. I suppressed these urges, reminding myself of the fourth condition. I forced myself to turn, to move away from her while I still could. My body moved stiffly, feeling the faint sensations of his soft skin stroke me when I moved. I stilled — unwilling to even breathe in his heavenly scent that managed to intoxicate me.

Then the phone vibrated again. I groaned and sighed, feeling my pocket for the cursed phone. It thankfully saved me from breaking one of the conditions, but that didn't mean I wasn't frustrated. I snagged the phone from the pocket with great impatience and nearly growled at the blasted message.

_"Sasuke, you're pretty ungrateful to leave my hotel without notice. Thanks to you, we were stuck with those nosy paparazzi. Anyway, come over to my place later at twelve. I'll be attending a meeting now. Meet you there." _

I checked the time and found that I had two hours left. "Great…"

Naruto softly let out a sneeze. I glanced at Naruto's wet form and pitied him for the delay. "Sorry, Naruto, let's get you cleaned." He brightly smiled and I couldn't help but make a small smile in response. Then, I recalled my wet clothes and decided to take one too, after.

Naruto's body squirmed underneath me, my body freezing once more and heating up considerably. Lord, have mercy.

* * *

It was still fifty-five minutes left until twelve when I glanced at my watch. I didn't want to leave Naruto behind, but it was necessary since there were mirrors in Itachi's house, especially in Deidara's room. Deidara would certainly want Naruto to wear his customized clothes if ever I brought him along. I couldn't have that. Of course, I felt careless as I recalled last night's activity. If Naruto had seen a mirror per chance, I'd _lose him. _No, I couldn't have that. I would _never _let that happen.

Suddenly, a soft creak caught my attention and turned towards the sound. Naruto was near the large stairs, holding the post and staring at me. He was still wearing another one of my white shirts when, obviously, I didn't have any clothing of his size in the house, noting to myself that I should buy him clothes next time as I motioned for him to come.

He became thrilled and immediately went forward, stopping just in front of me.

I patted his head and said, "I'll be leaving, Naruto, so try not to injure yourself while I'm away." I really did want to bring him, but the consequences might not be worth it. I didn't feel well with the fact that he will be all alone.

"'Le-leaving'?"

I blinked with surprise, still not used to his swift pick-up after a few hours of learning. He seemed enthusiastic to learn more and more words, quickly understanding it and even eagerly awaiting for more. Maybe it was the capacity of the brain catching up to her age or the exception of being brought to life by a goddess… Perhaps it was even both.

Naruto's soft whine of impatience brought back my wandering mind to the main topic. "Hmm… Leaving, huh? It means to go away, like not to come back." I knew that didn't make sense when I heard it, but in my defense, how _could _someone explain what leaving was with someone who didn't _know _of it?

Naruto tilted his head, still not comprehending the meaning. I looked around, searching for an example since it was harder to explain using words — words that he's not familiar of to begin with. My eyes fell on the two books on top of the living room table. I picked up the books using both of my hands, "Take for example, this is Naruto," I raised the white book, "and this is me." I raised the black one. "The black one will 'leave' so he needs to go away," I hid the black book behind my back, "while the white one will stay." The white book retained its position.

There, that should explain it. Satisfied, I placed the books down on its respective place and headed for the door when I felt my shirt was tugged from behind. I turned back and saw the corners of his mouth pull down and was piqued with curiosity as to how that was elicited. "What's wrong?" I whispered when he hanged her head. I bent my head to check upon his face and was astonished. Naruto was crying! Why was he crying? The question nagged me, but was answered soon as he questioned me with his own question.

"Sasuke leaving… Naruto?"

He started to have hiccups and tears fell down on both flushed cheeks. His blue eyes were wide with fear. I was taken aback by the absurdity of the question, and how I could still not believe my masterpiece was feeling these emotions that only humans possess. Although his reaction pleased me greatly, I didn't like Naruto crying. How could he have thought of that? Was it not clear that I wouldn't dare to even leave him in the house if not for the conditions? Hell, I would've brought him anywhere, so long as he's with me.

"Naruto, no, I'm not leaving you. I'll never do that. I'll just be gone, and then come back." I soothed, tenderly pulling his hair back.

Naruto's hopeful teary blue eyes raised and gazed into my own. At least 'come back' rang with understanding to his small vocabulary, since I had already taught him that word right after my bath. He gradually ceased his crying.

"You understand?" I pulled him to me in an embrace to further calm him down; tucking his head under my chin and lightly inhaling his scent. It was really sweet and soothing, reminding me of plums that fit him. Naruto nodded his head and clutched my shirt lightly.

I felt Naruto's breathing slowed down in obvious relief, lifting his face gently and chastely kissing him on the forehead. "Not leaving Naruto." I said once more to reassure him.

I headed for the door once more and remembered something that will surely brighten him up. I turned to face him, "Naruto."

He looked up and automatically smiled whenever I called his name. It was the familiar smile that restarts my mind, because of its magnificent brilliance. I was really having it bad.

"Whenever I leave the house, I'll say 'ittekimasu' (I'm leaving), while you'll say 'itterashai' (take care), got it?" I nonchalantly waved as I headed for the door again; trying to calm down my racing heart beat all the while. "Ittekimasu."

"Itterashai, Sasuke!"

I smirked with delight, still not yet used to Naruto calling my name through those unbelievably pair of lips and using his melodic voice. It felt like one of those dreams that seemed so unreal. That all you wanted to do was wish that you'll continue to keep sleeping for it to never end — A truly surreal dream. I glanced at Naruto, before closing the door.

Except, this wasn't a dream.

* * *

**[A/N: **Guys, help me in giving me your opinions cause I want to publish this, and it's kind of difficult, since I keep faltering because of the decreased number and quality of reviews in comparison with the old version of "Perfect Lover" Hope you can guide me and support me all throughout! :) Also we created a new Community named: **SasuNaru Addiction!** Check my profile for details and to follow us, its ID Number is **114290**. **Please Review and Comment! ^_^]**


End file.
